


Das Amulett des Wolfes

by Jessica_Graves



Series: Fantastic Beasts Adventskalender 2019 [5]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Bottom Newt, Gay Albus Dumbledore, Hand Jobs, Lust Potion/Spell, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Professor Albus Dumbledore, Sad Newt Scamander, Sad with a Happy Ending, Shameless Smut, Smut, Verlust, Virgin Newt
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-17 21:50:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21700312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessica_Graves/pseuds/Jessica_Graves
Summary: Newt sucht auf dem Dachboden seiner Eltern nach den Erlebnissen in Paris Ablenkung von dem Verlust. Und findet alte Erinnerungen, die einen Teil seiner vergangenen Wünsche und Sehnsüchte wahr werden lassen. Dass plötzlich Dumbledore vor ihm steht, hat er trotzdem nicht kommen sehen.
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore & Newt Scamander, Albus Dumbledore/Newt Scamander
Series: Fantastic Beasts Adventskalender 2019 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558429
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16





	1. Eine unerwartete Entdeckung

**Author's Note:**

> Hallo zusammen,  
> wer von euch möchte auch mal was anderes lesen als immer nur Credence und Percival? :DDDD  
> Ich dachte mir, ich biete mal ein wenig Abwechslung und werfe Newt x Dumbledore in den Ring.  
> Viel Spaß beim Lesen meines Beitrags für den 7. Dezember für meinen Adventskalender 2019 
> 
> Prompt: ein sehr alter Brief, ein Wolf, ein Familienerbstück  
> Setting: Spielt irgendwo nach dem zweiten Film. Vergleichbare Stimmung wie bei meiner FF "Mehr als Freunde, enger als Brüder"  
> Warnungen: Verarbeitung von Tod und Trauer, sexuelle Handlungen  
> Allgemeine Stimmung: anfangs traurig, später romantisch, erotisch

Newt war schon ewig nicht mehr hier gewesen. Eine sonderbare Mischung aus Wehmut, Neugier und dem Wunsch, mit all dem nichts zu tun haben zu müssen, überkam ihn und brachte ihn ganz durcheinander. Er wollte gehen. Wollte diesen Ort verlassen und nicht wiederkommen. Er wollte weinen und wehklagen. Aber andererseits musste er wissen, was er hier fand. Es war so lang her gewesen und er hatte viel vergessen. Vielleicht half es, wenn er sich umsah. Vielleicht erinnerte er sich dann wieder an Dinge, die er vorher verdrängt hatte.  
Theseus hatte ihn über die Weihnachtsfeiertage eingeladen und Newt hatte zugestimmt, weil er wusste, dass er seinem Bruder nach all den Jahren so etwas schuldig war. Vor allem nun, da Leta...  
Er war einfach froh, dass er nicht allein trauern musste und Theseus sah das mit hoher Wahrscheinlichkeit ähnlich. Leta hatte ihnen beiden viel bedeutet. Sie hatten nun die Wahl, ob sie die Weihnachtsfeiertage jeder in seiner eigenen Wohnung verbrachten und an die Wand starrten oder ob sie das taten, was Leta sich gewünscht hatte: Dass Newt zum Essen kam. Dass Theseus und er mehr Zeit miteinander verbrachten.  
Und so war er nun hier, hatte sich in seinem ehemaligen Kinderzimmer einquartiert und hatte den heutigen Tag, an dem Theseus noch einmal spontan ins Ministerium beordert worden war, dafür genutzt, das alte Herrenhaus zu erkunden, in dem er aufgewachsen war. Überall sah er Erinnerungen an seine Kindheit. An seine Eltern.  
Newt schluckte gegen die Trauer an, die sich schwer auf seine Brust gelegt hatte, und versuchte, sich auf die zu konzentrieren, die noch am Leben waren. Der Tod seiner Eltern war schon Jahre her. Es gab keinen Grund, darüber zu wehklagen. Und Leta...  
Eilig schob Newt den Gedanken fort, während er über das knarrende Holz des Dachbodens lief. Überall hingen Spinnweben. Aus den Ecken hörte er ein Rascheln und das Getrippel kleiner Füße. Vermutlich Mäuse oder Niffler. Auf der anderen Seite, in einem verschlossenen alten Schrank, rumpelte es. Entweder war es ein Irrwicht oder ein Poltergeist. Newt würde sich mit ihm beschäftigen, sobald er auf der anderen Seite angekommen war. Aber fürs Erste besah er sich all die Kisten und Koffer, die direkt vor ihm lagen. Der Dachboden war angehäuft mit Erinnerungen: Dicke Fotoalben, Körbe voller wertvoller Kleidung, die nun mottenzerfressen war. Bücher, Glasvitrinen, die eingestaubt waren, altes Geschirr, dessen einzelne Stücke einen Sprung oder Riss hatten.  
Newt ging vor einer Holztruhe in die Knie, die ihm wage bekannt vorkam. Sie erinnerte ihn an früher. Er öffnete sie und schmunzelte traurig beim Anblick des schwarz-gelben Hufflepuff-Schals, der ganz oben lag. Die Holztruhe enthielt seine Erinnerungen an Hogwarts. Alte Schulbücher, benutzte Federkiele, zwei vergilbte Fotos von Leta und ihm. Die Feder eines Hippogreifen. Ein Stück Holz eines Zauberstabbaumes – Eibe, wenn er sich nicht irrte. Vereinzelt Stroh. Newt musste lachen. Er war immer von oben bis unten mit Stroh bedeckt gewesen, die Taschen voller Bowtruckles und Niffler.  
Newt ließ sich in den Schneidersitz sinken, holte die Bücher heraus und schaute, was darunter lag. Notizen aus dem Unterricht, Pergamentrollen und einen Briefumschlag mit einem roten Siegel, bei dessen Anblick er schluckte und fühlte, wie sein Herz schneller schlug.  
Vorsichtig, als fürchtete er, der Umschlag könne ihn beißen, zog er ihn aus der Truhe heraus, löste das Siegel und zog den Brief heraus.  
Es war ein Schreiben, das er selbst verfasst hatte. In krakeliger Schrift, die von seiner damaligen Nervosität zeugte. Es schien, als sei es gestern gewesen, dass er seinen allerersten Liebesbrief verfasst hatte. Newt fühlte sein Gesicht heiß werden, als er die Zeilen überflog. Es war schnulzig, sehnsüchtig, verlangend und überaus peinlich. Bei Merlins Bart, Newt konnte froh sein, dass er damals zu schüchtern gewesen war, um den Brief abzusenden. Hätte er es getan, dann... Sein Herz schlug noch schneller. Eilig schüttelte Newt den Kopf, schob den Brief zurück in den Umschlag und legte ihn in die Truhe. Bevor er weiter darüber nachdenken konnte, was er da alles von seinem früheren Ich gelesen hatte, stießen seine Finger gegen etwas hartes, kühles, das unter den Pergamentrollen lag. Newt zog es hervor. Es klirrte leise.  
Eine Kette, erkannte er, und es brauchte eine Weile, bis ihm wieder einfiel, was genau es damit auf sich hatte: Es war ein Amulett, das ihm seine Mutter einst gezeigt hatte. Der große Bergkristall war zu einem Wolfskopf geformt worden. Der Wolf, der seine Mutter hatte schützen sollen. Der Wolf, der ihre gesamte Familie schützte und es schon über Generationen hinweg getan hatte. Ein Familienerbstück, mütterlicherseits, das ihr viel bedeutet hatte.  
Newt schluckte. Ihr Schutztier konnte nichts dafür, dass sie tot war. Vermutlich kam selbst ein Wolf nicht gegen Drachenpocken an.  
Newt hatte das Amulett einst aus dem Schmuckkästchen seiner Mutter genommen. Damals, kurz nachdem sie gestorben war. Als Andenken. Er hatte geglaubt, dass er es verloren hatte. Es war ein sonderbares Gefühl, es nun wieder bei sich zu haben.  
Um es nicht erneut zu verlieren, legte sich Newt die Kette um und schob den Anhänger unter sein Hemd. Kühl lag der Stein an seiner Brust. Es fühlte sich gut an. Vertraut und beruhigend.  
Newt legte mit einem Seufzen alle anderen Dinge wieder zurück in die Truhe und schloss sie. Irgendwann würde er sie vielleicht mitnehmen. Aber nicht heute. Newt hatte nicht wirklich einen festen Wohnsitz und jeder Zentimeter Platz, den er im Koffer oder seiner kleinen Londoner Wohnung hatte, wurde von den Tierwesen vereinnahmt. Solange es dieses Haus noch gab, konnte er getrost seine Erinnerungen aus früheren Tagen hier einlagern.

Als Newt gegen Abend den Dachboden verließ, war der Irrwicht besiegt und ein Niffler gefangen, der versucht hatte, Newt das Amulett zu stehlen, als dieser sich über die Kleidung gebeugt hatte.  
Newt vermutete, dass es ein Weibchen war. Hier im Haus konnte es nicht bleiben. Wenn Theseus die Dame fand, würde er nicht so nachsichtig sein. Also beschloss er, sie draußen auszusetzen, bevor sein eigener Niffler Wind von ihr bekam und verrücktspielte.  
Er brachte es hinter sich, bevor Theseus nach Hause kam und aß dann mit ihm zu Abend. Es war ein ruhiger Abend, an dem sie wenig sprachen. Generell sprachen sie wenig in letzter Zeit. Wohl, weil Newt kein Abenteuer einfiel, von dem er sprechen konnte, ohne das Gefühl zu haben, dass er unwichtiges Zeug plapperte. Und auch, weil Theseus aufgehört hatte, ihn zu kritisieren. Das, was in Paris geschehen war, hatte beide erschüttert und offensichtlich hinterfragte Theseus die Reaktion der Auroren, seines Vorgesetzten und des Ministeriums innerlich so sehr, dass er es aufgegeben hatte, Newt bedrängen zu wollen, für das Ministerium zu arbeiten.  
Was sie nicht aussprachen, schwebte wie ein Geist zwischen ihnen: Der Geist Letas.  
Sie hatten auch in den letzten Tagen dieses Thema ausgeschwiegen. Newt würde heute nicht damit anfangen, es anzusprechen. Es würde sie nicht zurückholen.  
Sie verabschiedeten sich voneinander, als es Zeit war, ins Bett zu gehen und Newt ging in sein Zimmer. 

Als er im Bett lag und versuchte zu schlafen, bemerkte er, dass eine innere Unruhe von ihm Besitz ergriffen hatte, die vor einigen Tagen noch nicht dagewesen war. Sie kitzelte seine Nervenenden und legte sich über die dumpfe Trauer, die er unentwegt gefühlt hatte. Er versuchte zu schlafen, aber es gelang ihm nicht. Sein Bett wurde bald zu heiß für ihn und es kribbelte in seiner Brust. Die Kette mit dem Wolfskopf kühlte ihn dort, wo sie lag. Doch es reichte nicht aus. Seine Haut war heiß geworden und er bekam Durst. Furchtbaren Durst.  
Newt langte nach seinem Zauberstab und öffnete mit einem Schlenker das Fenster. Es war tiefster Winter und die eisige Luft strömte augenblicklich hinein und kühlte das Zimmer zuverlässig herunter. Newt füllte das Glas auf seinem Nachtschrank mit weiterem Wasser, nachdem er es das erste Mal in einem Zug geleert hatte, und trank auch das zweite Mal alles auf einmal. Es fröstelte ihn, aber seine Haut fühlte sich noch immer heiß an.  
Anscheinend hatte er sich erkältet. Keine Überraschung, mitten im Winter. Überraschend war nur, wie plötzlich es gekommen war.  
Aber Newt machte sich keine Sorgen. Fieber kam und ging. Morgen würde es schon wieder besser sein. Er wälzte sich noch lange im Bett umher, auf der Suche nach Schlaf und fand diesen schließlich erschöpft.

Der nächste Tag begann mit einer glimmenden Hitze, die nicht mehr ganz so anstrengend war wie in der Nacht zuvor. Newt fühlte sich entkräftet und sein Geist war ein wenig schwummrig, aber ansonsten ging es ihm gut. Kein Schnupfen, keine Halsschmerzen. Sonderbar, aber es würde vorbei gehen. Noch war es nicht so schlimm, dass er deshalb einen Trank nehmen oder einen Heiler aufsuchen würde, also ließ er seinem Körper die Ruhe, die dieser offensichtlich benötigte, und tat nicht viel. Er versorgte seine Tiere und beschloss gegen Nachmittag, draußen ein paar Schritte durch den Schnee zu tun. Die frische, kalte Luft würde ihm guttun.  
Nachdem Newt Theseus versichert hatte, dass er sich nicht weit vom Haus entfernen würde und dass es ihm nicht so schlimm ging, wie Theseus sich offensichtlich einredete (er hätte ihm nicht vom Fieber erzählen dürfen), verließ er das Haus und stapfte über die freie Fläche, die von einigen Zentimetern Schnee bedeckt war. Er lag schon eine Weile, war gefroren und knirschte hart unter Newts Schuhen.  
Newt sog die kalte Luft in tiefen Atemzügen ein, genoss den eisigen Wind auf seinem erhitzten Gesicht und bemerkte, dass seine Gedanken ein wenig klarer wurden. Den ganzen Tag über schon hatte er sich ein wenig benommen gefühlt. Das wurde nun besser.  
Zuversichtlich ging Newt weiter, an vereinzelten Bäumen vorbei und in den angrenzenden Wald hinein, der das ehemalige Brutgehege der Hippogreife vor neugierigen Blicken verbarg. Als seine Mutter die Tiere noch gezüchtet hatte, hatte der Wald nur so vor ihnen gewimmelt. Newt war oft in ihrer Nähe gewesen und kannte sich hier gut aus.  
Aber nun war kein Hippogreif mehr hier. Sie waren alle verkauft wurden, nachdem seine Eltern gestorben waren. Weder Theseus noch er hatten sich darum kümmern können.  
Der Wald war leer. Das war ungewohnt für Newt, der ihn von Hippogreifen bevölkert kannte. Nun lag eine gespenstische Stille auf den Wipfeln der Bäume und schob sich zwischen die Äste. Sie tropfte die Stämme hinab und betäubte beinahe sogar das Geräusch, das Newts Schuhe auf dem Schnee machten.  
Newt mochte die kühle Einsamkeit und Ruhe. Verträumt ließ er den Blick schweifen, ganz in Gedanken versunken – und blieb überrascht stehen, als vor ihm ein Wolf aus dem Dickicht kam und sich ihm in den Weg stellte.  
Ein geisterhafter Wolf, der transparent war. Erst glaubte Newt, dass es ein Patronus war, doch er leuchtete nicht und wer hätte ihn auch herbeirufen sollen?  
Die goldenen Augen des Tieres lagen auf Newt, der zurückstarrte. Er bemerkte ein Ziehen in seiner Brust, das stärker wurde. Es zog ihn zu dem Wolf hin, der ein leises Brummen von sich gab, als Newt vorsichtig einen Schritt auf ihn zu ging. Es klang nicht bedrohlich, vielmehr bestätigend.  
Newt schluckte. Er fragte sich, ob es am Fieber lag. War das ein Fiebertraum oder eine Wahnvorstellung? Dafür fühlte es sich zu real an. Ihn beschlich viel mehr das Gefühl, dem Schutztier seiner Mutter gegenüber zu stehen. Aber war das möglich, dass der Schutzpatron zu ihm herabgestiegen war? Oder spielten ihm seine Sinne tatsächlich einen Streich?  
Newt trat einen weiteren Schritt auf den Wolf zu, weil er nicht anders konnte. Sein Denken ließ nach und sein Fühlen gewann die Oberhand. Er spürte, dass es richtig war, auf den Wolf zuzugehen. Dass es wichtig war.  
Das Tier wandte sich um, als Newt näherkam, warf ihm einen Blick über die Schulter zu und ging tiefer in den Wald hinein.  
Newt folgte. Stolpernd, weil er vom Fieber geschwächt war, aber verbissen. Er konnte nicht sagen, wieso es mit einem Mal so wichtig war, einem geisterhaften Wolf zu folgen, der genauso gut seinem benebelten Geist hätte entspringen können. Und obwohl er nicht wusste, warum er es tat, folgte er dem Wolf weiter.  
Er lief mit ihm durch den Wald, ließ sich tiefer ins Dickicht führen und bemerkte, dass sich die Luft um sie herum veränderte. Die Kälte schien abzunehmen. Die Luft wurde warm. Aber nicht, weil irgendwo ein Feuer brannte, sondern, weil ein Geruch durch den Wald zog, der Newts Brust zu wärmen schien. Dort, wo er vor Schüttelfrost gezittert hatte, legte sich nun eine Ahnung von Entspannung auf sein Herz und er sehnte sich danach, mehr von diesem Duft aufzunehmen.  
Newt folgte dem Wolf über eine Lichtung und dann an einer großen Eiche vorbei, während er gierig die Luft einsog. Der warme, würzige Geruch wurde stärker. Newt erschauderte wohlig. Bald hätte er die Quelle des Duftes gefunden.  
Dann, als sie den dicken Stamm der Eiche halb umrundet hatten, blieb der Wolf plötzlich stehen. Newt sah, dass das Tier einem Reh gegenüberstand. Einem Reh, das ähnlich durchsichtig war, wie der Wolf. Es zuckte mit den Ohren und sein Blick wanderte von dem Wolf zu Newt hin. Doch es ergriff nicht die Flucht.  
Aber es war nicht nur ein Reh hier. Newt hatte den Anderen noch gar nicht gesehen, weil er von dem Erscheinen des Rehs zu verblüfft gewesen war, doch plötzlich sagte eine Stimme in der Ferne ungläubig: “Newt?”  
Newt riss den Blick von dem Reh fort und hob den Kopf. In einigen Metern hinter dem Reh kam jemand zum Stehen, der Newts Herz höherschlagen ließ.  
“P-Professor”, stammelte er und fühlte, dass die Hitze seines Körpers augenblicklich zunahm.  
Als hätten sie sich abgesprochen, lösten sich der Wolf und das Reh in Luft auf und zurück blieben Newt und Albus Dumbledore, die bei der Eiche standen und sich anstarrten.  
“Newt, wieso...”, stammelte Dumbledore, der ebenso irritiert zu sein schien wie Newt. Er ging langsam auf Newt zu.  
“Was tun Sie hier?”, fragte Newt, der nicht damit gerechnet hatte, seinen ehemaligen Lehrer so schnell wieder zu sehen. Darauf war er nicht vorbereitet und die plötzliche Nähe stellte seltsame Dinge mit seinem ohnehin schon völlig überanstrengten Körper an.  
“Das... Das Reh, es...”, versuchte Dumbledore sich zu erklären, während er näherkam, bis nur noch eine Armlänge Abstand zwischen ihnen lag. “Newt, du... du bist...”, sagte er mit rauer Stimme.  
Mit seiner Nähe schlug Newt eine Wolke des Geruchs entgegen, dem er vorher so verzweifelt hinterhergelaufen war. Er fühlte, wie sein Körper heftig erschauderte und ein gequältes Stöhnen entwich ihm. “Professor... ich... bitte, mir ist so...”, stammelte Newt. Seine Knie wurden ganz weich.  
Eine kühle Hand legte sich auf seine Wange. “Ich weiß, Newt, ich weiß”, flüsterte Dumbledore, der nicht zu bemerken schien, dass die Berührung es nur schlimmer machte. Seine Nasenflügel bebten.  
Newt schmiegte sich sehnsüchtig in die Hand. “Mir ist so heiß. Bitte...”, flehte er, ohne zu wissen, worum er bat. Mit einem hitzigen Augenaufschlag schaute er zu Dumbledore auf, der den Blick ebenso fiebrig erwiderte. Seine Augen lagen unentwegt auf Newt, die Pupillen so geweitet, dass seine hellblaue Iris nur noch ein schmaler Ring war.  
“Newt.... Wir”, sagte Dumbledore mit kratziger Stimme und räusperte sich. “Wir… wir müssen...”  
Newt erfuhr nicht, was sie mussten, denn Dumbledores Hand war in seinen Nacken gewandert und hatte ihn zu sich herangezogen, in einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss, der Newt überwältigt aufstöhnen ließ. Warme, feuchte Lippen schmiegten sich an seine und eine Zunge schob sich hungrig in seinen Mundraum. Newt stöhnte erneut, vollkommen weggetreten durch den Geruch, der sein Bewusstsein noch weiter benebelte und die plötzliche Nähe zu Dumbledore. Sein verführerischer Geschmack raubte Newt die Sinne.  
Er bemerkte nur am Rande, dass Dumbledores Handschuhe sich an seiner Jacke und schließlich an seinen Hemdknöpfen zu schaffen machten. Aber als kühle, große Hände sich darunter schoben und über seine Brust strichen, durchlief Newt ein wohliges Schauern. Er seufzte, weil die Berührung sich so gut anfühlte, so gebraucht. Sie schien die innere Hitze zu lindern. Doch es war zu wenig und auch als Newt den Rücken durchstreckte und sich den Händen entgegendrängte, wurde es nicht besser. Ihm entwich ein verlangendes Wimmern, das in ein holpriges Stöhnen verkam, weil einer von Dumbledores Handschuhen über die harte Beule strich, die sich nun deutlich in seinem Schritt abzeichnete.  
“Pro-Professor”, keuchte Newt und legte mit einem weiteren Stöhnen den Kopf in den Nacken. Der andere Handschuh strich über seinen Hintern, während Dumbledors Hände sich mit Newts Brustwarzen beschäftigten und sich sein Mund heiß an Newts Hals festsaugte. Er wusste gar nicht mehr, wo ihm der Kopf stand. Als die Handschuhe seine Hose öffneten, sie bis zu den Knöcheln hinunterzogen und sich dann beide an seinem harten Glied zu schaffen machten, stöhnte er erneut und seine Knie gaben nach.  
Dumbledore fing ihn auf und sank mit ihm zu Boden. Er dirigierte sie beide so, dass Newt schlussendlich auf ihm saß und schwang geistesgegenwärtig den Zauberstab, um eine Decke unter sie zu zaubern. Dann, als seine volle Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf Newt lag, der heftig atmend und erhitzt zu ihm herunterschaute, streifte sein Blick die Kette, die ihm zuvor entgangen sein muss.  
“Newt, was ist das?”, fragte er und zu Newt Leidenswesen kehrten seine Hände nicht zu Newts Brustwarzen zurück, um sie weiter zu reizen, sondern strichen die feingearbeiteten silbernen Glieder der Kette entlang.  
“Ein Fa-Familienerbstück”, keuchte Newt atemlos und betete, dass Dumbledore es dabei bewenden lassen und sich endlich wieder ihm zuwenden würde.  
Seine Gebete wurden erhört. Dumbledore nickte nur und während sein Blick wieder hinauf in Newts Gesicht wanderte, glitten seine langen kühlen Finger zu Newts hartem Schwanz und strichen darüber. Newt erschauderte und seufzte. “Bitte”, hauchte er atemlos und trotz der Kälte des Winters war ihm so heiß, dass er es nicht länger ertrug. Er schwitzte und fühlte diesen immensen Durst in sich, von dem er selbst nicht wusste, wie er ihn lindern sollte.  
Aber Dumbledores Finger schienen zu helfen – mehr, als seine Handschuhe, die sich nun untätig neben sie gelegt hatten. Die Hand massierte Newt intensiver und eine Sekunde später ergoss er sich mit einem heiseren Aufschrei. Newt sackte auf Dumbledores Schoß zusammen, fühlte dessen Blick deutlich auf sich ruhen und dann, nun mit ein wenig klarerem Verstand, die Härte, die sich gegen ihn rieb. Dumbledore war ebenso erregt. Gierig strich Newt mit den Fingerspitzen über den Schritt seines ehemaligen Lehrers, der daraufhin ein knurrendes Geräusch erklingen ließ. Newt erschauderte und blickte auf – nur, um direkt von Dumbledores erhitztem Blick eingenommen zu werden, der so raubtierhaft aussah, wie Newt ihn noch nie gesehen hatte.  
“Mach weiter”, raunte Dumbledore mit kehliger Stimme und Newt, dessen Puls sich bei der tiefen Stimme beschleunigte, öffnete mit zitternden Fingern Dumbledores Hose und zog sein Glied heraus, das heiß in Newts Hand pulsierte. Einen Moment lang nahm er sich die Zeit, bewundernd mit dem Daumen über die dicken Venen zu streichen, die deutlich hervortraten, ehe er den Schaft fester griff und Dumbledore damit ein Keuchen entlockte.  
“Bei Merlin, Newt”, stöhnte er und lehnte den Kopf gegen die Eiche in seinem Rücken. Newt fühlte die Hitze noch immer durch seine Adern strömen. Sein Orgasmus hatte ihn für einen kurzen Augenblick klarer sehen lassen, aber bei dem Blick, den Dumbledore ihm zuwarf, schwand sein kühler Kopf wieder. Er konnte nicht fassen, dass er tatsächlich Dumbledores Glied in der Hand hielt, ihn massierte und dafür verantwortlich war, dass der Ältere unter ihm fühlbar erschauderte.  
Bevor er sich mit dem Gedanken noch mehr beschäftigen konnte, griff Dumbledore ihn fordernd an der Hüfte und zog ihn zu sich. Newt wollte Dumbledores unausgesprochenem Wunsch nach einer Veränderung eilig nachkommen, beugte sich vor, verlor allerdings das Gleichgewicht und anstatt sich neben ihm abzustützen, stieß er gegen die Brust des Älteren und entlockte Dumbledore ein leises kehliges Lachen. Newt war noch damit beschäftigt, sich wieder aufzurappeln, als er fühlte, wie die Handschuhe die Gelegenheit nutzten und über seinen blanken Hintern strichen.  
Dumbledore legte Newt die Hände an den Nacken und zog ihn zu einem hitzigen Kuss zu sich. “Mach weiter”, verlangte er heiser, während die Handschuhe über Newts Eingang strichen und ihn zusammenzucken ließen. Ein unausgesprochener Zauber Dumbledores und sie waren feucht. Ein Zeigefinger schob sich in Newt hinein, der es mit einem Wimmern quittierte.  
“Pro-Professor”, keuchte er gequält. Was auch immer gerade mit ihm geschah: Jegliche Scheu, die er sonst gefühlt hätte, war verschwunden. Er wollte mehr. Mehr als einen Finger, mehr als die Befriedigung durch einen Handschuh. Newt stöhnte überrascht auf, als der Handschuh in ihm gegen etwas stieß, das ihn Sterne sehen ließ und sein Kopf sackte kraftlos nach vorn, als der Handschuh diesen Punkt in ihm erneut traf. Ihm wurde schwindelig vor Lust. Er fühlte sich schwach, aber auf eine gute Art. Und als Dumbledores Hand sich um seinen Hals legte, spürte er den Wunsch, sich vollends zu ergeben. “Bitte”, wimmerte er, als sich ein zweiter Finger in ihn schob und sie sich in ihm spreizten. Sein Körper war erhitzt und die Hand lag noch immer um Dumbledores Glied, das hart und schwer in seinem Griff pulsierte.  
“Setz dich auf mich”, verlangte Dumbledore mit sanftem aber bestimmten Ton, “Nimm mich in dir auf.”  
Newt schluckte und nickte fahrig. Er spürte, wie die Hand ihn verließ und die Feuchtigkeit, die in ihm zurückblieb, wurde vom kalten Winterwind gekühlt. Nicht genug, um ihn frösteln zu lassen. Dafür war er zu heftig entbrannt.  
Newt positionierte sich und ließ sich dann langsam auf Dumbledore sinken. Als die Spitze des Gliedes durch seinen Muskelring drang, entwich ihm ein sehnsuchtsvolles Stöhnen und während er tiefer sank, erschauderte er immer stärker. “Mehr”, verlangte er mit fiebrigem Blick in Dumbledores Richtung, obwohl er deutlich fühlte, wie eng sich seine untrainierten Muskeln um das große Glied schlangen. Es war beinahe schmerzhaft.  
Dumbledores Augen funkelten auf. Er gab ein zufriedenes Knurren von sich, legte eine Hand auf Newts Hüfte und drückte ihn hinunter, während er sein Becken anhob und ihm entgegenkam. Newt streckte den Rücken durch, als wollte er sich ihm präsentieren, und legte genießend den Kopf in den Nacken. Bei Merlin, das war zu gut. Berauschend und er konnte nicht klar genug denken, um irgendetwas davon zu begreifen, aber das war plötzlich alles egal.  
Dumbledore gestattete ihm, sich ein paar Zentimeter zu erheben, ehe er ihn verlangend erneut hinunterdrückte. Dann stimmte er ein Tempo an, das Newt bald dazu brachte, atemlos und überwältigt zu keuchen und zu stöhnen, jedes Mal, wenn sich Dumbledores Glied tief in ihm versenkte. Newt wollte mehr davon. So gut er es konnte, kam er Dumbledores Bewegungen entgegen und wurde mit weiteren gut getroffenen Stößen belohnt, die ihn in Verzückung geraten ließen.  
Er fühlte bereits seinen zweiten Orgasmus nahen, als Dumbledore ihn plötzlich an den Oberschenkeln griff und nach hinten schob, bis Newt mit dem Rücken auf der dünnen Decke lag. Mit einem leidenden Wimmern nahm er zur Kenntnis, dass Dumbledore dabei aus ihm herausrutschte und stöhnte dann umso überwältigter auf, als Dumbledore sich erneut tief in ihm versenkte. Die Knie auf die Brust gedrückt, unter Dumbledore liegend, der wieder und wieder fordernd in ihn stieß und seinen engen Muskelring damit überreizte, dauerte es nicht lang, bis Newt ein letztes Mal heftig erschauderte und sich, mit Dumbledores Namen auf den Lippen, heiß auf seinen Bauch ergoss. Sein Inneres zog sich unkontrolliert zusammen, wieder und wieder, bis schließlich auch Dumbledore mit einem tiefen grollenden Stöhnen tief in Newt kam.  
Newt versuchte, wieder zu Atem zu finden und bemerkte, dass sich eine kühlende Ruhe in ihm ausbreitete, die das Fieber zu lindern schien. Sein Bewusstsein wanderte in einen traumhaften Zustand der Zufriedenheit, in der er allmählich weg zu dösen drohte. Einige friedvolle Minuten lang befand sich sein Gehirn in der vollkommenen Glückseligkeit, während die Hitze allmählich erträglich wurde und bald so weit nachließ, dass ihm fröstelte.  
Er öffnete die Augen und zuckte zusammen, als er Dumbledore neben sich liegen sah, der ihn beobachtete. Sein Geist war wieder so klar, dass ihm nun im ganzen Ausmaß klar wurde, was sie eben getan hatten und augenblicklich errötete er. Newt wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. Fahrig wich er Dumbledores Blick aus, während ihm schamhaft bewusstwurde, in welchem Zustand er hier lag: Außer seinem geöffneten Hemd trug er keine Kleidung mehr am Leib. Feucht lief Dumbledores Sperma aus ihm heraus und als er das bewusst wahrnahm, wurde er noch roter.  
Dumbledore, der ebenso wieder klarer zu sein schien als vorhin, räusperte sich. “So”, sagte er leise, “Das war unerwartet.”  
Newt nickte stumm und als Dumbledore sich aufsetzte, tat er es ihm nach, setzte sich im Schneidersitz ihm gegenüber und versuchte, seinen Schritt mit den Zipfeln seines offenen Hemdes zu bedecken.  
“Weißt du, mir ist etwas eigenartiges passiert vorhin”, hörte er Dumbledore sagen. Er klang freundlich und nicht wütend, obwohl Newt sonderbarerweise das Gefühl hatte, er sollte es sein.  
Newt versuchte noch, zu verstehen, wie es zu all dem gekommen war. Er war irgendwie in diesen Rausch geraten. Seit der Wolf ihn im Wald abgepasst und tiefer geführt hatte, war seine Benommenheit schlimmer geworden. Wenn der Wolf wirklich sein Schutzpatron gewesen war, dann war es die Schuld seiner Familie, was geschehen war. Irgendwie hatte es dazu geführt, dass er sich Dumbledore an den Hals geschmissen hatte. Seine Ohren wurden heiß, weil er wusste, dass ihn das nicht gestört hatte, selbst, wenn er in dem Moment nicht hatte klar denken können.  
Andererseits war es kein Wolf gewesen, der Dumbledore begleitet hatte, erinnerte Newt sich. Also war das alles nur ein sehr sonderbarer Zufall. Und wieso sollte sein Schutzpatron ihn zu solch überraschenden Handlungen verleiten? Welchen Schutz konnte er davon erwarten?  
“Ein Reh tauchte in meinem Arbeitszimmer auf”, sagte Dumbledore nachdenklich und bestätigte damit Newts Erinnerungen. “...und machte mir deutlich, dass ich ihm folgen sollte.”  
Newt fühlte seinen prüfenden Blick auf sich und holte tief Luft, ehe er vorsichtig den Kopf hob. “Sie waren in Hogwarts?”, fragte er mit kratziger Stimme und räusperte sich. Die Schule war mehrere hundert Kilometer nördlich von hier. Dass Dumbledore nur zufällig hier nahe den Ländereien der Scamanders gewesen war, klang nun nicht mehr so wahrscheinlich. Wieso war ihm ein Reh erschienen? Waren sie beide einem ähnlichen Streich aufgesessen? Einer ähnlichen Erscheinung?  
Dumbledore nickte und runzelte ein wenig die Stirn. “Als ich das Reh berühren wollte, hat es mich hierhergebracht.” Er legte den Kopf zur Seite und wies auf Newts Kette. “Deshalb”, antwortete er.  
Newts Augen weiteten sich und er starrte auf den Wolfskopf hinunter. “Die Kette?”, fragte er irritiert.  
Dumbledore nickte erneut. “Ein Familienerbstück, sagtest du?”, fragte er.  
Newt biss sich auf die Unterlippe und antwortete: “Es hatte meiner Mutter gehört.”  
“Hat sie es dir vermacht?”, hakte Dumbledore ruhig nach.  
Newt schluckte. “Könnte man so sagen”, murmelte er ausweichend und setzte dann ein wenig betrübt hinzu: “Sie kam nicht dazu, es mir selbst zu geben.”  
Dumbledore schwieg und in der entstehenden Stille klangen Newt seine eigenen Fragen deutlicher im Ohr. Er verstand nicht, was die Kette mit all dem zu tun haben sollte. Zumal das vielleicht den geisterhaften Wolf erklärte, aber das Reh? Und das, was er gefühlt hatte? Das ergab keinen Sinn! “Wieso ist das so wichtig?”, fragte er irritiert und warf Dumbledore einen kurzen Blick zu, “Ihre Blutlinie wurde von einem Wolf beschützt. Nicht von einem Reh.”  
Dumbledore hielt seinem Blick ruhig stand. “Newt, sag mir, was es ist”, verlangte er in sanft autoritärem Tonfall.  
“Ein Schutzamulett”, antwortete Newt ehrlich.  
Zu seiner Überraschung schüttelte Dumbledore den Kopf. “Fast richtig, aber nicht so gut wie sonst.”  
Newt fühlte sonderbare Enttäuschung, wie damals im Unterricht, wenn er nicht die Antwort parat gehabt hatte, die Dumbledore hatte hören wollen. Darüber hinaus war er nun verwirrter als zuvor. Seine Realität hatte sich bereits den ganzen Tag lang verschoben. Nun sollte auch noch diese Wahrheit eine Lüge gewesen sein?


	2. Erkenntnisse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nachdem Newt nun wieder klarer sieht, stellen sich ihm eine Menge Fragen zu seinem Verhalten - und dem seines ehemaligen Professors. Glücklicherweise scheint Dumbledore ein paar Antworten zu haben.

Glücklicherweise ließ Dumbledore ihn nicht allzu lang darüber grübeln, was er noch glauben konnte und was nicht. Er begann zu erklären: “Es ist ein Amulett aus dem frühen Mittelalter, als es Eltern schwerfiel, einen angemessenen Partner für ihre Töchter zu finden. Es ist ein Schutzpatron für die Frauen, der ihnen hilft, einen starken Partner zu finden, der aufrichtig ist und bei dem sie gut aufgehoben wären.”  
Newts Augen weiteten sich und er riss den Kopf hoch, während er den Mund öffnete, um Dumbledore zu widersprechen. Das war vollkommen abwegig, selbst, wenn man es so ruhig sagte wie Dumbledore. Aber Newt war zu überrascht von dieser Erklärung, als dass er die richtigen Worte finden konnte. Während er den Mund wieder schloss, versuchte er, sich mit dieser Information anzufreunden. Sie wollte ihm nicht in den Kopf. Seine Mutter hatte diese Kette ab und an getragen und hatte Newt schon früh erklärt, dass der Wolf, der darin wohnte, sie und ihre Familie beschützte.   
“Ich hätte nicht geglaubt, dass es auch bei Männern funktioniert”, sann Dumbledore weiter, der von den Gedanken nichts ahnte. Seine Worte brachten Newt zurück in das Hier und Jetzt, in dem sein ehemaliger Lehrer ihm erklären wollte, dass er ein Verkupplungsamulett um den Hals trug. Das war vollkommen unmöglich. Er fühlte sich nicht verkuppelt. Aber wenn Dumbledore Recht hatte, dann ...  
“Nun, immerhin meint es der Wolf sehr gut mit dir”, sprach Dumbledore mit einem leisen Lachen weiter und sagte dann das, was Newt eben gedacht hatte: “Er hat dir den stärksten Zauberer gesucht, den es auf dieser Insel gibt. Zumindest meiner bescheidenen Meinung nach”, setzte er mit einem wohlwollenden Schmunzeln hinzu.  
Newt erwiderte das Lächeln schüchtern und widerstand erneut dem Versuch, Dumbledore zu widersprechen – wenn auch dieses Mal aus einem anderen Grund. Wenn der Wolf Dumbledore gerufen hatte, dann nicht wegen seiner Stärke, sondern wegen Newts langjährigen Gefühlen für ihn. Aber er hatte sich schon früher nicht dazu durchringen können, sie seinem ehemaligen Lehrer zu eröffnen. Er würde es auch nun nicht tun.   
Ihm kam der erschreckende Verdacht, dass der Wolf, der in der Kette so lang in der Truhe gehaust hatte, die Gefühle aufgenommen hatte, die aus dem Liebesbrief sprachen, der jahrelang darübergelegen hatte. Wenn Dumbledores Vermutung stimmte und die Kette ihm den passenden Partner aussuchte, hatte es sich der Wolf sehr einfach gemacht und denjenigen genommen, nach dem sich der jüngere Newt so lang verzehrt hatte. Vielleicht auch den Stärksten, aber Newt ahnte, dass das nicht der Hauptgrund war.   
“Eins verstehe ich trotzdem nicht”, murmelte Newt schließlich, weil ihn mehr beschäftigte als die Wolfserscheinung. “Diese... Diese Hitze. Wieso war ich so... wieso waren Sie so...?” Newt errötete tiefer, wich Dumbledores Blick aus und machte weitschweifende Gesten, die seine halbgesprochenen Sätze füllen sollten.  
“Das ist der Paarungszauber, der auf dem Amulett liegt”, erklärte Dumbledore mit einem vielsagenden Nicken in Richtung der Kette. “Er versetzt die Trägerin - oder in deinem Fall den Träger - des Amuletts und den Auserwählten in einen Zustand, in dem sie ihre Nähe zueinander ausprobieren können, ohne Schuldgefühle.”  
“Ohne Schuldgefühle?”, hakte Newt nach, bevor er sich zusammenreißen konnte. Er wusste ja nicht, wie es Dumbledore ging, aber er selbst fühlte sich mehr als schuldig. So, wie es klang, hatte sein Amulett Dumbledore dazu gezwungen, Sex mit ihm haben zu wollen. Newt wusste nicht, ob er es mit seinem Gewissen vereinbaren konnte.   
Dumbledore nickte nur. “Der Zauber ruft das Weibliche, sich Ergebende, Nehmende in dem einen Part hervor und das Männliche, Gebende, Dominierende in dem anderen Part. Es wird jeweils angezogen von seinem Gegenstück. Deshalb erschien dir der Wolf und mir...”  
“Ein Reh...”, schloss Newt matt. Ihm gingen langsam die Argumente aus, die gegen Dumbledores Theorie sprachen. Es klang erschreckend schlüssig. Nur, was machte er jetzt mit diesen Informationen? Was machte er mit diesen Erfahrungen?  
Nervös und mit dem sonderbaren Gefühl in der Brust, dass das Amulett ihn belogen hatte, zog er sich die Kette vom Kopf und machte sich dann daran, sein Hemd zuzuknöpfen. Nun, da die Hitze mehr und mehr aus ihm schwand, fröstelte er allmählich und obwohl er sein erstes und einziges Mal mit Dumbledore vermutlich nie vergessen würde, hatte er nun doch den Drang, sich zu bedecken.  
“Keiner von uns war in der Lage, sich dem Reizen der anderen Seite zu entziehen”, schloss Dumbledore mit einem nachsichtigen Unterton in der Stimme, als ahnte er, wie sehr Newt mit seinem Gewissen haderte. Ja, Newt ging gern Risiken ein und probierte Dinge aus, anstatt sie von vornherein zu fürchten. Aber das... war etwas anderes und überstieg seine Vorstellungen bei weitem. Wie sollte er Dumbledore nur je wieder in die Augen sehen?  
“Du solltest nur vielleicht...”, sagte Dumbledore langsam, weil Newt nicht antwortete, “... das Amulett erst wieder herausholen, wenn du eine Tochter hast, die verheiratet werden soll.”   
Newt hörte das Schmunzeln in Dumbledores Stimme, doch ihm war nicht nach Lachen zumute. Im Gegenteil, die Worte hatten den Knoten, der sich in seinen Eingeweiden gebildet hatte, nur verstärkt. Trotzdem nickte er und presste die Lippen aufeinander, während er seine Hose hochzog, auf die Knie kam und sie zuknöpfte. Er schaute Dumbledore nicht an, der keine Eile zu haben schien, sich selbst wieder vorzeigbar zu machen.  
Dass er weiterhin schwieg, war wohl ungewöhnlich genug, damit Dumbledore fragte: “Habe ich dir wehgetan? Ich erinnere mich daran, ziemlich grob gewesen zu sein.” Er seufzte leise. “Das tut mir leid.”  
Newt presste die Lippen fester aufeinander und schüttelte den Kopf. “Nein, haben Sie nicht”, murmelte er und es gelang ihm, seine Stimme so weit zu kontrollieren, dass sie fest und nüchtern klang. Er konnte nicht sagen, was ihn da emotional gerade so sehr aufwühlte. Die Endgültigkeit? Die Tatsache, dass es nun vorbei war und sie es einfach als Erlebnis abhaken würden? Newt hatte nicht darum gebeten, dass seine Hoffnung weiter geschürt wurde und er war wütend auf sich, weil er Dumbledore Vorwürfe machen wollte. Dumbledore war der Letzte, den eine Schuld traf. Er war sogar so nett, ihn zu fragen, ob er ihn verletzt hatte. Warum musste Newt dann so mühsam die Tränen zurückhalten? Er schluckte und bemerkte, dass sich seine Kehle zusammengezogen hatte.   
Neben ihm kam Dumbledore wohl zu dem Schluss, dass es besser war, nicht weiter zu drängen. Ein Schlenker seines Zauberstabs und er war wieder vollkommen bekleidet, ordentlich und faltenfrei, als hätte er nicht gerade wilden Sex auf einer Decke im verschneiten Wald gehabt. Newt warf ihm einen neidischen Blick zu. Er war in der Tat mächtig.   
“Nun, ich nehme an, du bist ziemlich erschöpft von dem, was geschehen ist”, sagte Dumbledore entgegenkommend und gab Newts Schweigen damit eine höfliche Daseinsberechtigung.   
Newt wünschte, es würde sich nicht wie ein Abschied anfühlen. Er wünschte, sie könnten darüber reden. Könnten Zeit miteinander verbringen. Er wusste, dass es nicht an dem Amulett lag, denn dieses Verlangen hatte er bereits seit Jahren.  
Stattdessen schien Dumbledore sein Verhalten nun als den Wunsch nach Einsamkeit zu interpretieren – oder suchte nur elegant nach einem Grund, zu verschwinden.  
Nachdem er sich ebenfalls erhoben hatte und die Decke verschwunden war, wirkte es ganz so, als würde er jeden Moment apparieren wollen.   
“Warten Sie”, platzte es aus Newt heraus, weil er fürchtete, es wäre sonst zu spät. “Bitte... gehen Sie noch nicht.”  
Dumbledore wirkte ehrlich überrascht. “Nicht?”, fragte er.   
Dass er Newt nun plötzlich wieder seine volle Aufmerksamkeit zuwandte, half nicht, damit Newt sich entspannte. Tapfer sagte er: “Ich... ich habe mich gefragt, ob Sie vielleicht... einen Tee wollen?”  
Seine Frage schwebte einen Moment zwischen ihnen in der Luft. Einen unerträglichen Moment lang, in dem Newt sich fragte, was nur in ihn gefahren war!  
Doch zu seiner Überraschung lächelte Dumbledore freundlich. “Sehr gern.”

Als sie in das Herrenhaus zurückgekehrt waren, hatte Newt beinahe damit gerechnet, Theseus über den Weg zu laufen, doch dieser schien so in die Arbeit vertieft, die er nicht einmal in der Weihnachtszeit liegenlassen konnte, dass er sich nicht zeigte.   
Sie hatten sich in den Salon gesetzt, auf das breite gepolsterte Sofa, nachdem Newt ihnen einen Tee gemacht und Dumbledore seine Tasse gereicht hatte.   
Die ganze Zeit über hatte eine sonderbare Stimmung zwischen ihnen geherrscht. Newt, der sich mehr als einmal gefragt hatte, ob es nicht unter den gegebenen Umständen doch passend war, dem Älteren seine Gefühle zu gestehen, hatte jedes Mal, wenn es ihm auf der Zunge gelegen hatte, schnell ein anderes, unverfänglicheres Thema angeschnitten. Sein Herz hatte ihm nervös bis zum Hals geschlagen und er hatte deutlich bemerkt, wie heiß sein Gesicht die ganze Zeit über gewesen war.   
Und als sich ihre Tassen lange geleert hatten und es keinen weiteren Grund gab, Dumbledore festzuhalten, musste Newt sich eingestehen, dass er nicht so mutig war, wie er manchmal glaubte.  
Resignierend und mit dem Gedanken im Hinterkopf, dass es das Beste so war, stellte Newt seine leere Tasse ab, nachdem Dumbledore das Gleiche getan hatte.   
“Ich danke Ihnen für Ihre Zeit, Dumbledore”, sagte er höflich, denn er erkannte, wann sich ein Abschied nicht länger hinauszögern ließ und er wollte Dumbledore nicht noch länger aufhalten. Der Mann war schließlich vielbeschäftigt und Newt hatte schon zu viel seiner Zeit beansprucht.  
“Bitte, Newt, es war mir ein Vergnügen”, beteuerte Dumbledore mit seiner gewohnten Höflichkeit und einem freundlichen Lächeln, “Wir hatten schon lange nicht mehr die Zeit, in Ruhe zu sprechen.”  
Er machte sich daran, aufzustehen.   
Newt, der zwar die Idee endgültig begraben hatte, etwas so Unheuerliches wie ein Liebesgeständnis verlauten zu lassen, brannte dennoch eine Frage auf der Zunge, die ihn nicht losließ. Und er hoffte sehr, dass Dumbledore nicht allzu viel hineininterpretierte, wenn er sie stellte. “Professor, ich... ich habe noch eine Frage”, sagte er.  
“Ja?”, fragte Dumbledore und sank wieder zurück ins Sofa. Er schaute Newt aufmerksam an.  
“Sie sagten, das Amulett sucht einen Partner für den Träger aus”, begann Newt.  
Dumbledore nickte langsam.  
“Meinen Sie, es geht dabei nur um Stärke?”, wollte Newt wissen. Für ihn hatte es sich mehr so angefühlt, als würde es sein Herz berücksichtigen.  
“Nun, sicherlich nicht”, sinnierte Dumbledore und schaute nachdenklich zur Schrankwand gegenüber, deren Regale mit Büchern gefüllt waren. “Räumliche Nähe, Ungebundenheit, Potenz und gegenseitige Anziehung spielen mit Sicherheit auch eine Rolle.”  
Newt errötete tief. Räumliche Nähe konnte er ausschließen, dafür war Dumbledore zuvor zu weit weg gewesen. Aber von seiner Potenz hatte er sich mehr als deutlich überzeugen können und die Anziehung war zumindest seinerseits eindeutig gegeben.  
Es gab immer weniger Zweifel, dass Dumbledore von dem Amulett nicht zufällig ausgesucht worden war.  
“Wieso fragst du?”, hakte Dumbledore nach und Newt, der es eigentlich dabei hatte bewenden lassen wollen, wich seinem Blick aus.   
“Es... es ist nicht so einfach zu …”, begann er und seine Finger verwoben sich fahrig ineinander. “Ich... ich hoffe, Sie denken nicht schlecht von mir, aber...” Merlin, so weit hatte er nicht gehen wollen. Aber nun, da es so offensichtlich schien, was machte es für einen Sinn, es weiter zu verheimlichen?  
“Was ist es, Newt?”, fragte Dumbledore mit sanfter Geduld.  
“W-wissen Sie, ich... ich habe früher schon...”, stammelte Newt und sein Herz schlug ihm so schnell in der Brust, dass er es deutlich gegen den Brustkorb schlagen spürte. Seine Atmung wurde flach und ihm wurde leicht schwindelig.   
“Ja?”, fragte Dumbledore sanft. Er schien von Newts innerem Tumult nichts mitzubekommen.  
“Das Amulett, also ich... Es hat mich...” Newt verstummte und presste die Lippen aufeinander. Er konnte es nicht. Er brachte es einfach nicht über sich, sein bestgehütetstes Geheimnis dem Mann anzuvertrauen, den es betraf. Newt schloss voll Scham die Augen, während er sich wünschte, er könnte im Erdboden versinken.   
“Du hast es schon einmal getragen?”, fragte Dumbledore, seinen Lückentext vollständig missverstehend. Und klang er eine Spur enttäuscht oder bildete Newt sich das ein? Sein Herz raste in seiner Brust und er war nicht mehr zurechnungsfähig, woher sollte er wissen, was Dumbledore dachte oder andeutete?  
Weil er sich nun einmal einen Ruck gegeben hatte und es ihm zu sehr auf der Seele brannte, schwang Newt den Zauberstab und der Brief aus der Truhe erschien in seiner Hand. Mit hochrotem Kopf und den Blick nach unten aufs Sofa gerichtet, hielt er ihn Dumbledore hin, bevor er es sich anders überlegen konnte.  
Der nahm ihn stumm und offensichtlich milde überrascht an, zog das Pergament aus dem Umschlag und begann zu lesen.   
Newt wartete. Und wartete. Die Sekunden verstrichen quälend langsam, während die Panik sich in ihm breit machte. Dumbledore erfuhr, wie er seit Jahren fühlte und Newt musste mit dem Schlimmsten rechnen. Mit einer Abfuhr, einem Korb, einem Aufkündigen ihrer Freundschaft. Versehentlicher Sex war ja noch verzeihbar. Den konnte man totschweigen und so tun, als wäre er nie geschehen – immerhin hat keiner von ihnen absichtlich gehandelt.   
Aber das... das war eine Nummer größer. Es war echt und aufrichtig und Newt war ein Idiot, weil er so offen mit seinen Gefühlen hausieren ging. Was dachte er sich nur dabei?  
Verstohlen und mit dem Rauschen seines Blutes deutlich in den Ohren schaute Newt durch seine Locken zu Dumbledore auf, der die Zeilen las, ohne sich eine Emotion anmerken zu lassen. Dann, als er am Ende angekommen war, faltete er den Brief wieder zusammen und schob ihn in den Umschlag, ohne etwas zu sagen. Er wirkte ebenso ruhig wie zuvor. Keine Regung zeigte sich auf seinem Gesicht. Dumbledore schaute einen Moment auf den Umschlag in seinen Händen, während Newt es nicht ertrug, ihm dabei zuzusehen und sein Urteil abzuwarten. Sollte er sich entschuldigen? Es als Witz abtun? Die Panik schrie in seinem Kopf. Irgendetwas musste er tun, um das Schlimmste zu verhindern! Er musste irgendetwas tun!  
“Newt”, sagte Dumbledore leise, ohne Newt anzusehen. Das Wort genügte, damit Newts innerer Aufruhr einen Moment innehielt und panisch gefror.  
Nervös und ängstlich hob Newt den Kopf und schaute Dumbledore nun offen an.  
Der Ältere wandte sich zu ihm um und selbst, als ihre Blicke sich begegneten, erkannte Newt nicht, was Dumbledore von all dem dachte. Er konnte den Blick aus blauen Augen nicht deuten.  
Dumbledore reichte ihm den Brief zurück und Newt sank das Herz in die Hose.   
“Wieso...?”, begann Dumbledore leise und weil er den Blick aufrecht hielt, hielt Newt ihm tapfer stand. “Wieso erfahre ich davon erst jetzt?”  
Newts Herz schlug einen Moment schneller. Fahrig senkte er den Kopf und zuckte die Schultern. “Ich... Ich weiß nicht, ich... Das Amulett hat... Es war alles so plötzlich und ungeplant und...”, versuchte er, sich herauszureden, weil er selbst nicht wusste, warum er es ausgerechnet jetzt gestand.  
“Wäre das Amulett nicht gewesen, hättest du mir nichts davon gesagt?”, hakte Dumbledore ruhig nach.  
Newt schüttelte den Kopf, ohne Dumbledore anzusehen.  
“Es braucht Pheromone, damit du dich öffnest?”, fragte Dumbledore weiter.  
Newt verzog unangenehm berührt den Mund. “Ohne... Ohne das Amulett hätten Sie doch gar nicht...”  
“Du hast mir vorhin nicht zugehört”, sagte Dumbledore mit einem sanften Lächeln, “Gegenseitige Sympathie ist einer der Faktoren. Selbst, wenn es bei dem ausgewählten Partner unter normalen Bedingungen nicht für Liebe reichen sollte, ist eine gewisse Sympathie vorhanden.” Er seufzte und es schien, als würde ein wenig Anspannung von ihm abfallen. “Newt, wir kennen uns so lange und du wolltest es mir nicht sagen?”  
Newt schüttelte den Kopf. “Es hätte alles verkompliziert”, murmelte er.   
Dumbledore nickte verstehend. “Das ist richtig”, sagte er, “Aber, wenn du mir die Bemerkung gestattest, es hätte dir auch einige schöne Erfahrungen beschert.” Er lächelte. “Wie die vorhin”, setzte er hinzu, “Es sei denn, du sagst mir, dass das vorhin nicht nach deinem Geschmack war.”  
Newt konnte Dumbledore nicht länger ins Gesicht sehen. Er drehte das Gesicht zur Seite und schwieg einen Moment, ehe er einlenkte. “Das habe ich nicht gesagt. Aber darum geht es nicht”, erinnerte er sie beide, “Es geht nicht um mich. Ich habe diesen Zauber nicht absichtlich ausgelöst und trotzdem bin ich schuld daran, dass er Sie gezwungen hat...”  
“Sprich nicht von Schuld, wenn es nichts zu entschuldigen gibt, Newt”, unterbrach Dumbledore ihn sanft.  
Seine geduldige Art gab Newt nun das Gefühl, dass der Ältere die Tragweite dessen nicht verstand. Es war immerhin gegen seinen Willen geschehen! “Aber es hat Sie einfach...”  
"Newt, glaubst du, ich laufe jeder Hirschkuh hinterher, die sich in mein Büro verirrt?”, fragte Dumbledore und bei der Art, wie er es sagte, schaute Newt zögerlich zu ihm hin.  
Während er sich am Rande fragte, wie oft in Dumbledores Büro Tiere erschienen, bemerkte er, dass dessen Augen wärmer geworden waren. Er öffnete den Mund, um etwas zu sagen, schloss ihn dann aber wieder, weil ihm nicht die richtigen Worte einfallen wollten.  
“Sie...”, sagte er schließlich mit belegter Stimme, “... Sie sagten selbst, dass es zu betörend gewesen war, um sich zu entziehen. Dass Sie nicht anders konnten.”  
Dumbledore nickte und beinahe kam es Newt so vor, als würde er sich ein wenig zu ihm hin lehnen. Aber sicher bildete Newt sich das nur ein.  
“Ich gebe zu, ich hatte so etwas nie in Erwägung gezogen”, sagte Dumbledore und seine Stimme war ein leises Raunen geworden. Er beugte sich ein wenig weiter vor und Newt, dessen Wangen so feuerten, dass er daran ein Streichholz entzünden könnte, wich scheu vor ihm zurück.   
“Aber was hältst du davon, es zuzulassen?”  
“Es zuzulassen?”, fragte Newt, den Dumbledores Nähe bereits wieder so sehr benebelt hatte, dass er keinen klaren Gedanken fassen konnte.  
“Deine Gefühle, Newt”, erinnerte Dumbledore ihn mit einem Schmunzeln. “Was, wenn wir ihnen nachgehen würden?”  
Ein leichtes Ziehen in Newts Herz ließ ihn ungläubig den Kopf schütteln. “Wieso sollten Sie das tun?”, hauchte er. Er war schließlich nur Newt, der Junge, den man aus Hogwarts geschmissen hatte. Der Mann, der keinen normalen Job annehmen konnte, weil er nichts anderes konnte als mit Tieren zu sprechen. Der vollkommen unfähig in jeder Form menschlichen Kontakts war. Und Dumbledore war... so kompetent. So einflussreich, mächtig und mutig. Womit hätte Newt seine Aufmerksamkeit verdient?  
Zu seiner Überraschung schmunzelte Dumbledore auf die Frage nur breiter. “Weil ich es vorhin durchaus genossen habe”, begann er aufzuzählen, “Weil ich dich mag. Und weil ich mir vorstellen kann, dich auch auf diese Art zu mögen.”  
Newt fand es zu gut um wahr zu sein. Er schüttelte sacht den Kopf, misstrauisch und seinem Glück nicht trauend. “Und woher wollen Sie wissen, dass es nicht der Zauber ist, der noch immer aus Ihnen spricht?”, fragte er.  
“Ich für meinen Teil bin mir sehr sicher, klar im Kopf zu sein”, antwortete Dumbledore charmant, “Aber wenn du einen Beweis willst... Was hast du zu Silvester vor?”  
Die plötzliche Frage brachte Newt nun deutlicher aus dem Konzept. “Ich... ? Ehm... nichts...”, stammelte er.  
“Möchtest du es mit mir verbringen?”, hakte Dumbledore nach und seine Entschlossenheit führte dazu, dass Newt sich unwohl unter seinem Blick wand.   
“Ich … ich denke nicht, dass...”, murmelte er, den Blick auf seine Knie geheftet.  
Aus den Augenwinkeln beobachtete er, wie Dumbledore ein Stück zurückwich. “Newt, ich bin dir dankbar für deine Offenheit”, sagte er höflich, “Aber wenn du dich zu sehr bedrängt fühlst, dann entschuldige bitte mein forsches Verhalten. Ich hatte es für eine gute Idee gehalten.”  
Nun, da die Nähe zu Dumbledore wieder abnahm, fühlte Newt die Enttäuschung über die Distanz. “Ich.. Ich auch...”, murmelte er leise. So leise, dass er sich sicher war, dass Dumbledore ihn nicht gehört hatte.   
Doch der lächelte. “Dann lass es uns versuchen.”  
“Was, wenn es nicht funktioniert?”, fragte Newt besorgt und schaute zaghaft zu Dumbledore auf.  
“Das Risiko geht man immer ein, oder nicht?”, erwiderte Dumbledore sanft.  
“Aber nicht... nicht mit Ihnen...”, murmelte Newt. Denn er ahnte, wenn jemand merken würde, dass es nicht funktionierte, dann nicht er. Und er wusste nicht, ob er die Vorstellung ertrug, von Dumbledore fortgestoßen zu werden.  
Auch Dumbledore schien zu begreifen, worauf Newt hinauswollte. Er runzelte sacht die Stirn. “Du glaubst, dass ich mit dir spiele?”  
Betreten das Gesicht verziehend zuckte Newt mit den Schultern. “Es gibt einfach keinen Grund, warum Sie sich mit mir abgeben sollten...”, murmelte er, “Außer aus einer Laune heraus.”  
Seine Worte schienen Dumbledore nachdenklich zu stimmen. Er sagte lange nichts und Newt fürchtete schon, dass er ihn davon überzeugt hatte, dass es eine dumme Idee war. Er wusste selbst, dass es besser war, es nicht zu versuchen, aber andererseits war er zugleich enttäuscht.  
“Es schmerzt mich, dass du das so siehst”, sagte Dumbledore endlich, “Weil du damit nicht nur in Frage stellst, welche Menschenkenntnis ich besitze, sondern auch, wie großartig dein eigener Charakter ist.”  
Newts Herz schlug ein wenig höher. Dumbledore hielt seinen Charakter für großartig?  
“Ich ahne, dass es dir nach all den Jahren schwerfällt, dir vorzustellen, dass dein Brief in Erfüllung geht, aber... möchtest du es nicht trotzdem versuchen?”  
Newt schwieg. Er bemerkte einmal mehr, wie wertvoll dieser Mann war. Trotz allem, was Newt ihm entgegen zu setzen hatte, ließ er nicht locker. Es wärmte Newt die Brust. Er fragte sich, ob er es wirklich wagen durfte, ihm auf diese Art nahezukommen. “W-werden Sie mir sagen, wenn Sie merken, dass es nicht...”, begann Newt leise, “...nicht in die Richtung geht, die für Sie...” Seine Worte verloren sich.  
Dumbledore nickte aufrichtig.  
“Nun, dann...”, sagte Newt, dem keine weiteren Argumente dagegen einfielen. Ein zaghaftes Lächeln stahl sich auf seine Lippen, als er zu Dumbledore aufschaute. “Okay”, sagte er.   
Und er sah an der Art, wie Dumbledore das Lächeln erwiderte, dass es gut war, zuzustimmen.   
Dieser Winter würde angenehmer werden als erwartet.

**Author's Note:**

> Die Fortsetzung dieses Oneshots folgt Ende Januar.  
> Liebe Grüße und ein schönes Wochenende an euch alle ;)  
> Jessica


End file.
